Together: New
by Butterflies Full Moon
Summary: Max: moves and is neighbors with Fang: brothers with Iggy: who likes Ella: who is sisters with Nudge: who still talks alot and has a little sister named Angel: who looks a lot like Gazzy: who is Fang and Iggy's little brother. Fax & Eggy & maybe Nazzy. I hope yall like it! All human. They are all about the same age except for Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK. SO THIS IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED TOGETHE. I just am basically just going to adjust things in like the first couple of chapters but the last like three chapters will just be new ones. DISCLAIMER I do not own Maximum Ride **

**Together! Take 2! Chapter 1! AND ACTION! **

MAX POV

I was looking out my car window. Just as Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson ended my mom said my name.

"Ya mom?" I answered.

"We here." She said halfway out the car.

I opened my car door and looked up to my new house. That's when my mouth dropped all the way to the driveway. It was a humungous house at least three stories not including the basement.The house was white bricks all around.It was perfect! We had a HUGE lawn I couldn't even see all of it. Our house was on the very edge of our land. So was the neighbor's house. Our house and the neighbor's house's balcony and our balcony were almost touching.

"Max, Ella, Nudge, and Angel go and pick your rooms then come and get your stuff. I get the master bedroom though!"My mom yelled after us.

My sisters and I ran inside I looked around the house and tried to find the balcony room. I went in the general direction. I found a thick oak wooden door. I opened it and looked inside it had the balcony and I could see the next door neighbor's balcony. The room was bigger than the average living room. My room had a walk in closet about half the size of my old room. This was my room. I turned around to see all three of my sisters staring in _my_ room.

"I call this one." I said in a voice that they all leaved to find a different room.

I went outside to get my things when I heard some voices.

"Iggy. Gazzy. Mom said to come inside." A beautiful voice said.

I over to see a tall about 6'2 strawberry blonde guy and a boy about 5'2 with almost platinum blonde hair walking towards their house entrance. In the entrance I saw a guy with almost jet black hair wearing all black clothes and black boots he looked … wow, amazing, handsome, hot, cute? Or all of the above.

I decided to just get my things and start putting them in my new room. Our beds and dressers are going to come in a couple hours. I decided to turn on some music from my IPod. That's when Still into you by Paramore came on.

_*Lyrics*_

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

By the time the song was done I was almost done with my things and was singing along with the song.

"Max the neighbor's invited us for dinner tonight you have to be ready in an hour and a half." My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Fine." I huffed back but secretly on the inside I wanted to see the mysterious guy in all black.

**How yall like it? I hope you did! R&R PLEASE!**

**-Silver 4**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! Are you guys happy? Cause I know I am. Well I decided to make a new chapter at 10:40 pm cause well I felt like it and I was listening to 22 by Taylor Swift and I got an idea. Which has really nothing to do with the song. Also I didn't even get an idea I was listening to it and it made me want to write a new chapter. Wow that's just… wow! Anyways**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**ONWARD or ONWORTH **

_Recap: _

_"Max the neighbor's invited us for dinner tonight you have to be ready in an hour and a half." My mom yelled up the stairs._

_"Fine." I huffed back but secretly on the inside I wanted to see the mysterious guy in all black._

_End of recap*_

*Max's POV*

I went upstairs to get ready for dinner with our new neighbors. I opened a box with my clothes when tan and mocha blobs pounced on me.

"ELLA NUDGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?" I asked yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Angel we need back up!" Ella yelled out my door.

I could hear Angel's feet pounding towards us. I started to squirm under Ella and Nudge but they had a steel grip on me. Angel walked in right when I got Ella to let me go but Nudge was still holding on.

"Angel can you please convince Max to let us at least pick her clothes out?" Nudge and Ella asked.

"Sure thing Ells. Now Max we all saw you making those lovey-dovey eyes or whatever their called to that guy next door. So let's face it you have to let them pick your outfit." Angel said as-a-matter-a-factly.

I felt my checks grow with warmth and could practically feel how red they were turning. I looked at the three girls standing in a row arms crossed in the middle of my room.

I won't bore you with all the little details. Let's just say the outfit wasn't that bad. Actually I liked it was more my style then the others they picked out before.

**(Outfit on profile) **

_*Time lapse walking to neighbor's*_

Then we were all off to my new neighbor's house. At least we had a house we used to live in a three bedroom two bathroom apartment. Also they had kids our age my old neighbor was a 56 year old women who mostly stayed in her house. Our other neighbors were a bunch of collage kids that always had parties or were out.

I was holding a plate of about 50 of my mom's homemade cookies. While my mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel weren't holding anything. My mom was about to ring the neighbor's door bell when the door swung open. There stood was a about mid 30s woman who I expected was the mom. I looked past her when I saw one of the boys from early the blonde one with blue eyes.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all my name is Lada. Welcome to the neighborhood. Well more road." The lady who opened the door said with a very warm smile.

It felt like I could trust her already. Lada shook/hugged all of us. Lada lead us to the living room where the strawberry blonde sat on the couch.

"Why don't you kids all go downstairs while me and Val talk and finish dinner." Lada said more to her sons.

"Lada can I help you guys?" Thirteen year old Angel asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart."

**I'M DONE HOPE YALL LIKED IT! **

**-Silver 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys so here's the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Maximum Ride!**

_ *Recap*_

_It felt like I could trust her already. Lada shook/hugged all of us. Lada lead us to the living room where the strawberry blonde sat on the couch. _

"_Why don't you kids all go downstairs while me and Val talk and finish dinner." Lada said more to her sons._

"_Lada can I help you guys?" Thirteen year old Angel asked._

"_Of course you can sweetheart." _

Lada's sons lead us downstairs. There we found the guy in all black down there on the couch watching TV.

"Well let's all get to know each other since we all will be spending lots of time together." The strawberry blonde said while Ella blushed.

"Hey I'm Iggy. I'm turned seventeen about a month ago." He said while running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair and Ella made love dovey eyes as at him.

"Hi. I'm Fang and seventeen." He said with a hypnotizing voice.

"Hello. I'm Gazzy and I'm sixteen." The blonde boy said.

"I guess I'll go next. Well I'm Nudge and I just turned sixteen like a week ago. I also absolutely love shopping and fashion. Back where we lived everyone was into the newest fashion. Is that how it is here? I would be soooooo cool if it was cause I would think you guys would be typical cowboy wardrobe but like is that for real cause that would be really cool. Also do you guys have horses cause like doesn't everyone have a horse. Do little kids have ponies? They are so cute like-" I HAD to slap me had over Nudge's mouth before the neighbor boys started running.

The boys sat there frozen their faces like they had just a ghost. Well except for Fang but his eyes told me something else.

"Well I don't know how to top that but I'm Ella. I 'm sixteen and going to be seventeen in like a month." Ella said looking at the ground.

"I'm Max and I'm seventeen." I said.

"Okay so what do you guys wanna do next?" Iggy asked.

"We should like totally play truth or dare! I love that game it's so fun." Ella said.

"Okay." Everyone said since we really had nothing better to do.

"I'll go first!" Ella said.

"Iggy truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ella asked blushing.

"No" Iggy answered his cheeks the same color as Ella's.

"Ok. Fang truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok. I dare you to hug Max. We all saw the way you were looking at her." Iggy said with a smirk.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. My heart stopped then it started beating so hard I thought I was running a marathon.

"I- I ummm… o- ok then. I- I guess." Fang stuttered clearly embarrassed of being called out.

Fang got up and walked over to me. His face emotionlessness but his eyes worried. With every step he took my heart speed up. I was surprised we weren't getting complaint calls from the UK. When Fang finally reached me he stuck out his hand to help me get up. When our hands touched there was an electricity starting in my hand then spreading throughout my whole body. I was so shocked I let go of his hand. Since I was only half way up I feel back down. I knocked my head against a wooden cabinet. I heard glass shattering.

"MAX!" I heard everyone yell.

Everything was blurry I saw two black eyes. Then everything was gone.

**Well that's it for now so how'd ya'll like it. I hope you did this chapter took me days to work on cause I would just get stuck. Anywho bye! **

**-Silver 4**


End file.
